


Грёбаный гопник Милкович

by Rabbits_Brothers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Porn, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Первый раз Йена и Микки.





	Грёбаный гопник Милкович

**Author's Note:**

> Да, у нас Йен и Микки много пиздят во время секса :)

Микки Милкович смотрит, не отрываясь, на Йена Галлагера, так же, как он, поспешно стягивающего сейчас штаны.  
У Йена под штанами трусы, он стаскивает их почти одновременно. Сам Микки носить дурацкие подштанники давно перестал.  
Микки сам не знает, почему замечает это — тут же, впрочем, забыв.  
Звуки их тяжёлого дыхания — рваного, частого, неглубокого — заполняют комнату. Йен остаётся голышом, и Микки, окинув его быстрым жадным взглядом сверху донизу, убеждается: в паху волосы такие же рыжие, как и на голове.  
Да хули! Он что, в натуре думал, что Йен красится?!  
И стояк у него будь здоров — Микки не ошибся, когда минуту тому назад вжимал Йена в постель, занося над ним его же собственную бейсбольную биту. Да и как тут, блядь, ошибиться?  
И хрен большой…  
В голове жарко туманится, собственное возбуждение становится ещё сильнее, и Микки, чувствуя, что сейчас, кажется, съедет с катушек, откидывается спиной на измятую постель. Йен, не дожидаясь приглашения, тут же наваливается сверху, вжимает своим весом, трётся стояком о бедро.  
Блядь. Кто бы мог подумать, что Йен Галлагер — чёртов педик.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что Микки Милкович…  
Микки не даёт себе додумать мысль, вместо этого притягивая Йена ближе.  
— Иди сюда. Горячий ты… охуеть какой горячий… — он раздвигает ноги и сжимает коленями талию Йена.  
— И ты… блядь… — Йен притирается между ногами Микки, лапает бока и бёдра. Чувствует, как они оба дрожат.  
— Трахнешь меня, Галлагер? — Микки шально ухмыляется, скользит пальцами по затылку Йена, легонько тянет за короткие волосы.  
— Трахну… — Йен смотрит ошалело счастливыми глазами. Коротко трётся щекой о плечо Микки, облизывает свои пальцы, подсовывает руку под Микки, гладит между ягодиц.  
Микки чуть зажимается, но всё же ёрзает, приподнимает бёдра, раздвигает ноги сильнее.  
— И посмей только… потом кому спиздануть…  
— Да не спиздану, не боись… — чуть смущённо отзывается Галлагер, осторожно проникает в Микки пальцем, потом вторым. — Ты расслабься только…  
— Ага… щас… — Микки сильнее откидывается на постель, пытаясь выполнить просьбу. Йен массирует изнутри, почти задохнувшись от того, каким узким оказался Милкович.  
— Ты тесный такой… блядь, горячий там…  
— Так я ж ни с кем… блядь… что я, пидор какой… щас… а ну, если так?.. — Микки отводит одну ногу в сторону, сгибает её в колене.  
— Не пидор… — Йен ухмыляется, прикусывает губу, думает про себя, что «пока», но вслух не говорит. — Ага, так лучше… — он проникает пальцами глубже, разводит их, пробует добавить третий.  
— А… блядь… — Микки тоже закусывает губы, хватает Йена за руку, чуть не оттолкнув её от себя, но тут же убирает хватку, мотает головой. — Ничего… давай…  
— Ты потерпи… щас растянешься, и легче будет… я осторожней постараюсь… — Йен аккуратно массирует, побуждая Микки расслабить мышцы.  
— Да ладно… не стерплю, что ли… а, бля!.. — пальцы Йена задевают что-то внутри, и Микки жмурится, едва не застонав от прострелившего по позвоночнику сладкого разряда. — Опытный, сука?  
— Ага, вроде того… — бормочет Йен, обрадованный реакцией Микки. Надавливает снова на эту же точку, двигает пальцами ощутимее.  
— Чёрт… да, кайфово так… нравится… — Микки ёрзает, пытается, забывшись, насадиться на пальцы сильнее.  
— Кайфово… ты кайфовый… — Йен начинает потрахивать Микки пальцами, наклоняется и горячо целует в губы.  
— И ты… блядь, ты чё?.. — Микки сперва пытается увернуться от поцелуя, но потом отвечает на него, ёрзая на пальцах Йена сильнее.  
Когда всё закончится, он скажет: «Поцелуешь — язык отрежу», но это будет не сейчас. Сейчас Микки Милкович готов позволить многое.  
Йен нагло вылизывает рот Микки, довольно вздыхает, чувствуя такой же жаждущий отклик, тискает Милковича, гортанно всхлипнув от нетерпения.  
— Блядь, не могу больше… хочу… дашь мне сейчас, да?.. — он вытаскивает пальцы, сдёргивает Микки за бёдра на себя, всматривается в его лицо. — Готов?.. Готов?  
— Готов, блядь, давай… дам… — Микки ощутимо потряхивает — и от одуряющего желания, и от осознания того, что его сейчас выебет парень, что он подставляется сам… блядь. — Давай, Галлагер.  
— Да… да… — Йен коротко трётся головкой напряжённого члена об анус Милковича и толкается в него, едва не застонав в голос от тесноты, в которой оказался, стараясь не засадить сразу же по самые яйца. — Бля, бля… охуеть…  
— Бля… — эхом отзывается Микки, на секунду жмурится, скребёт пальцами по постели. — Здоровый, чёрт… порвёшь нахрен… а, похуй… давай ещё… — он прикусывает губу и сам пытается толкнуться навстречу.  
— Постараюсь… не порвать… — бормочет Йен, понимая, что может и не сдержать обещания, потому что хочется отдолбить Микки, втрахать в эту чёртову вяло поскрипывающую постель, от этого желания рассудок мутится… Он вдавливается до конца, даёт Микки немного привыкнуть и начинает двигаться. Мажет приоткрытыми губами по неумытой скуле Милковича. — Кот чумазый…  
— Чумазый? Ха… Так что мне, кремами натираться? Или ты к гламурным педикам привык? Блядь… сладко… Слышь, Галлагер… отдолби как следует… ничего, стерплю… хочу, блядь, прочувствовать… — Микки ёрзает, пытается поднять ноги выше, неловко скребёт ими по спине Йена, чувствуя, как член того растягивает его до предела. Блядь, точно порвётся…  
— Да нахуй, не привык я ни к чему… — Йен хрипло, ворчливо смеётся, смотрит в серые глаза Микки своими более тёмными. — Отдолблю, да… хочу… чёрт, хочу тебя… тоже… прочувствовать… — Йен закрывает Микки рот крепким поцелуем, одновременно начиная двигаться резко и глубоко, толкаясь бёдрами вперёд. Глотает утробные стоны и вскрики Микки, сгребает его в охапку. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт… Как же с ним хорошо. Свихнуться можно. Грёбаный гопник Милкович. Кто бы подумал… Охереть, как хорошо. Настолько… острее, чем с Кэшем, что аж жмуришься. — Микки… Микки… — шепчет Йен почти безотчётно.  
— Блядь… Галлагер… Йен… — Микки кусает губы почти до крови — чёрт, чёрт, как глубоко и сильно, блядь, большой, сука… и как же кайфово… — Крепко долбишь… нравится… погоди, дай я ноги выше… глубже войдёшь… — он сильнее упирается руками в постель, задирает ноги, закидывает Йену на плечи, коротко стонет, когда тот входит, кажется, до самых печёнок. — Блядь, да, так… — из горла рвётся новый стон, и Микки сам тянется за поцелуем. — Рот зажми… я так отца разбужу…  
— Зажму… зажму… — Йен снова целует Микки, потом зажимает ему рот ладонью — точно, проклятый Терри, он совсем забыл про него. — Ебать… — Йен практически складывает Микки пополам, трахает так, что кровать издаёт уже не такие полудохлые скрипы. Горячо, ненасытно… Блядь, Микки царапается, и от этого тоже сладко, и разбитая скула саднит, а и похрен на нее. Только бы снова втрахаться в этот жар, быть в нём… Галлагер ускоряет темп, Микки под ним что-то приглушённо мычит, слов не разберёшь, но что-то полное удовольствия — а потом лижет зажимающую рот руку, и Йен стонет сам.  
Микки беспорядочно лижет ладонь Йена, чуть прикусывает, пытается целовать. Йен долбит его так, что, кажется, сейчас продолбит насквозь, и блядь, как же это сладко…  
— Блядь… пиздец кайфово… — неразборчиво выдыхает он в ладонь Йена и тут же снова приглушённо стонет, чувствуя, как при каждом толчке собственный налившийся до предела член мажет по животу.  
— И с тобой… Рехнуться можно… — бормочет на выдохе Йен, вколачиваясь в Микки снова и снова, жмурясь от захлёстывающих ощущений. — Кот кусючий… Ты хочешь… подрочить тебе?.. Или не ещё? — Йен шумно дышит, чуть ослабив хватку ладонью, но готовый снова заткнуть Микки рот, если тот слишком громко застонет.  
— Кот… помоечный… не, ещё не… позже чуток… подолби ещё… если силёнок хватит… — Микки коротко смеётся и тут же захлёбывается стоном, который Йен поспешно зажимает ладонью.  
— Хватит, не ссы… Я тоже с тобой ещё хочу… бля, обнюхать тебя хочу… всего… — Йен зарывается носом в шею, плечо Микки, шумно втягивает запах вспотевшей кожи, улицы, дешёвых сигарет, сладковатой травки, сажи… И ещё чего-то такого, чем пахнет только Микки Милкович, одуряющего и горьковатого. — Помоечный… а как пахнешь, нравится… — он качает бёдрами, разъёбывая Микки сильнее, сбив на край старое покрывало.  
— А, блядь, да, так… покрутись ещё… бля, да я ж не встану после тебя… — снова смешок, захлебнувшийся в стоне, Микки накрывает ладонью затылок Йена, крепче вжимает его лицом себе куда-то в плечо и шею. — А ты везде рыжий… я заметил, успел заметить… блядь… Галлагер… кайфово как…  
Йен выполняет желание Микки, ещё несколько раз ведёт бедрами по кругу, отчего они оба едва могут дышать, трахает то частыми короткими толчками, то крепкими и глубокими. Задница Микки пульсирует вокруг члена, податливо раскрываясь, принимая. И рукой приятно… Приятно, когда Микки его почти гладит, на секунду сжав затылок. Йен шально улыбается.  
— Ага, везде… А ты думал, крашусь, что ль? Рассмотришь ещё… потом… коль захочешь… — Йен вжимается в Микки, лижет его ключицу, проводит пальцами по рёбрам. — А вставать тебе сейчас и не надо, ты и так в постели лежишь…  
— Рассмотрю… чё, думаешь, не… бля, точно, и вставать не надо… — Микки скользит пальцами по загривку Йена, безотчётно гладит, мажет губами по скуле. — Бля… подрочи, слышишь… не могу больше… взорвусь нахуй…  
— Да… иди сюда, иди… Не дам тебе взорваться… — Йен просовывает руку между их трущихся друг о друга тел, обхватывает член Микки — влажный и каменный, вздрогнувший в ладони, — начинает водить рукой по всей длине, не особо стараясь попасть в такт, ласкается лицом о лицо Милковича. — Я тоже скоро… взорвусь в тебе…  
— А?.. — Микки сладко вздрагивает, когда рука Йена накрывает его член, не сразу понимает, о чём тот… в нём?.. А, ну да… — Да, давай… давай тоже… — он пытается толкаться навстречу, кровать скрипит, внутри больно и сладко, и сам он сейчас, кажется, кончит Йену в руку. — Давай… и я…  
— Ага, давай… чёрт… — Йен ритмично погружается в Микки, снова качнув бёдрами. Почему-то от этой мысли особенно кружится голова — кончить в Микки, знать, что там в глубине останутся следы, даже если он потом и помоется… а может, и не будет, сразу?.. Йен не прекращает водить рукой, встряхивает член Милковича, сминает головку, растирая белёсую влагу.  
— А… бля… Йен!.. — Микки, забывшись, выкрикивает имя Галлагера в голос, выгибается под ним дугой, сжав в себе до боли, и кончает, забрызгивая и руку Йена, и собственный живот белыми потёками. — Блядь… кайф…  
Йен протяжно мычит, сгребает Микки в объятия и с силой изливается в него, зажмурившись от острого наслаждения, почти граничащего с болью. Падает на Микки, распластав его на кровати, часто и хрипло дышит.  
— Бля, да… охуенный кайф… — он прижимается влажной щекой к плечу Микки, всё ещё не выходя из него.  
— Ага… — Микки тоже тяжело дышит, внутри мокро и горячо, и член Йена всё ещё растягивает анус. Сказать бы ему, чтобы скатывался и вообще выметался, но пока не хочется… хоть минутку. Поэтому Микки позволяет себе обнять Йена, мокрого и вздрагивающего, и позволить ему тереться лицом о своё плечо. — А ты сам как кот…  
Йен широко улыбается — Милкович чувствует это кожей, — и ёрзает, чуть прогнув спину.  
— Два натрахавшихся кота… — он легко мажет губами по косточке на плече Микки.  
— Натрахавшихся… — Микки довольно, сыто вздыхает, чуть ёрзает под Йеном. Тот ласкается совсем по-пидорски, но отталкивать его сейчас не хочется. — Ладно, ты того… выскальзывай понемногу…  
— Ага… сейчас… — Йен нехотя приподнимается, делает движение бёдрами назад, выходит из Микки, охнувшего и тихо зашипевшего, садится, смотрит на свой взмокший пах, потом на Милковича. — Хоть не совсем тебя?.. Не порвал?  
— Не совсем… — Микки хмыкает, сдвигается на постели, тут же шипит от боли, хлопает по простыне рядом с собой. — Давай сюда, не ссы. И одеяло тяни. Чуток поваляемся.  
Йен обрадованно кивает, залезает под одеяло, прильнув бедром к горячему бедру Милковича, откидывается на подушку. Поворачивает голову, смотрит на Микки. Тот тоже смотрит, прикусывает губу, словно порывается что-то сказать, но только кладёт руку под одеялом Йену на бедро. Галлагер тихо сопит, вздыхает более довольно и тихо накрывает руку Микки своей, пробуя переплести пальцы.  
Микки хочет убрать руку, но… под одеялом незаметно, так?.. Поэтому он позволяет Йену приложить ладонь к ладони и сцепляет пальцы в замок.  
Вздох Йена становится ещё более довольным, он едва заметно улыбается и смотрит в потолок.  
Потом… всё будет потом. Чуть позже.  
А пока у них есть эта минута, когда не страшно переплести пальцы под одеялом.


End file.
